


First Step

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Mush, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heiress to the most powerful company and a famous fighter known everywhere: they knew they couldn't meet in public. But once they had a place all for themselves, they could do whatever they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

More than pain and pleasure, the relationship between Pyrrha and Weiss was constantly filled with mild joy and annoyance. At first, when they met and found each other, they would not believe how strange their pair was: the heiress to one of the most powerful companies in Remnant and one of the best fighters in Mistral. If one of them had been a boy, it would seem like their meeting had been arranged by either part’s parents, to ensure that only and adequate partner would be able to walk beside them.

When the first, timid dates took place, though, they both immediately realised how difficult it was to not let all their lives be of public domain, especially the private moments they exchanged. Since their first private meeting, in a small café in the outskirts of Vale City, they had to keep a low profile, trying their best not to attract too many curious eyes on them. Fans, detractors, one time even journalists: every single person who could ruin their time together seemed to pop out just before they could have a little peace for themselves.

Crossing public dates, they tried to meet only on campus, or in the sporadic formal events that saw them as guests. The subtle, lingering eyes across the rooms; the little, hidden hand touches as they found themselves near one another; the words, spoken out loud, that had more meaning than one for them. It was all a surrogate of the tranquillity they wished and hoped. The few times their teammates, knowing their position, allowed them a room for the night just to spend some time without the fear of being observed while watching a movie together had been the happiest moments for them, but they were still a fraction of what they hoped they would get from their relationship.

After a couple of months, Weiss thought of the perfect solution for a part of the problem.

If meeting in public was difficult and being together on campus was too restrictive, the only other way they had to be together was to have a place for themselves.

“Are you talking about a love den?” Pyrrha giggled

“Wha- No! I’m talking about a room just for us, maybe in a discreet part of town, where we could be alone to do what we want.”

Pyrrha rested her elbows on the cafeteria table and her chin on her hands. “So… A love den.” Her sly smile was something she reserved for special occasions, but did not disdained to show whenever she was right and Weiss was wrong.

The heiress frowned, pouting at the redhead. She hated when she was like that, being right and not having any problem to say it, but she loved her smiles, no matter what kind they were. “Fine, a love den, have it your way. But we are having this thing my way.”

How Weiss underlined that word made Pyrrha raise an eyebrow: “Oh?” she exclaimed, “And what way would it be?”

It was the Ice Princess’ time to show her triumphant smile. Sliding her hand on the table, she passed Pyrrha a folded piece of paper: “Meet me here after the lessons, I’ll show you.”

Her hand went down, covering Weiss’, not caring about the crumbling note. “Wouldn’t it be better to go together?” She didn’t ask it because she feared she would get lost, but because, in the time the two had been together, a peculiar habit was created: if there was a chance to spend time together, they would made sure to do so.

The heiress held the soft hand, rubbing her fingers against Pyrrha’s. “I know, but it’s not a long trip. Beside, if they see us go out together…”

She didn’t need to add another word. They had a rough time trying to stop several voices that started to spread, and the last thing they needed was someone recognising them as they walked towards an isolated building.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later, then,” Pyrrha said, smiling at Weiss. As always, her eyes lingered on the icy ones, trying to remember all the soft colours that composed Weiss’ iris. Glacial for most people, to the amazon they were relaxing, calm, like a snowy landscape.

The instinct made the two girls lean forward to exchange a little kiss, but Weiss stopped before their lips could meet, blushing furiously. “We'll… Later.”

Pyrrha sighed, a little frustrated by the situation. “Yeah, later. I love you.”

Getting up, she didn’t catch Weiss opening her mouth as to say something, only to close it right after. “I… love you too,” she whispered, grabbing her coffee mug with both hands.

Hours passed quickly for the two girls, with the promise of a sweet encounter in their minds. No subject was difficult enough, no training felt tiring as before; all they wished was for the time to pass quicker, just to have some deserved time for themselves.

When finally the last bell rang, Pyrrha quickly took her leave, stopping by her room just the time she needed to pack a few things. The Academy’s uniform replaced by a pair of denim shorts, a short t-shirt and open shoes with short heels, Pyrrha grabbed the full backpack and headed for the airship dock. Her eyes low, she avoided any possible interaction with other students from boarding the airship to when she got off of it, in a peripheral, but well-kept, part of the city.

After looking around for a moment, Pyrrha read the note she held in her hand: the elegant calligraphy of Weiss told her the address she needed to reach and, from the city map she saw on the airship, it looked like it was fairly close to where she was.

A short walk between tall buildings and cozy-looking bakeries and Pyrrha found herself in front of a two-storey terraced house, different from all the others only from the unmistakable light blue the front had been painted. It was a hint made only for her, telling her she was in the right place.

Walking up the short stairs Pyrrha noticed how all the windows were open, allowing her to take a peek inside: from what she managed to see of the kitchen and living room nobody was there, but she didn’t worry. If there was one thing she knew about Weiss, was that she always did what she promised.

The amazon knocked on the white door with her heart already beating a little faster. If what Weiss told her was true, that house could become their safe haven, where being with one another would be far easier and less stressful than before. She found herself fantasise about what they could be able to do, with such privacy: no more stolen pecks in an empty room, but passionate kisses, sweet words, delicate touching, something that Pyrrha deeply missed and longed for.

The sounds of steps from inside the house anticipated the door opening. In front of Pyrrha, Weiss was standing, wearing everything that wasn’t really suited for the heiress: a t-shirt at least two sizes too big for her that left one shoulder exposed and skinny jeans with several cuts in them, so that the white skin stood out against the deep blue of the denim. But what she wore best was her smile.

“Hi,” Weiss said under her breath

“Hello again,” Pyrrha replied, cheerful as always.

The heiress waited until the amazon was inside the house and the door was closed before throwing herself into Pyrrha’s arms, pulling her into a long, craving kiss. It was finally time for them to have all the peace they desired, even if for a few hours a day, and Weiss didn’t want to waste a single instant.

Almost out of breath, Pyrrha had to break the kiss, chuckling at the eagerness of her partner: “Weiss! We’ve been away so little, what got into you?”

A smile, bigger than she ever thought possible, outshone every other aspect of Weiss’ expression. Pyrrha was there, with her, and they didn’t have to care about possible intrusions. “Oh, you know,” she whispered, hugging the amazon tightly, “I’m just happy.”

“Happy for what?”

“Everything.”

Even if Pyrrha desired nothing more than stay like that, holding the girl she loved into her arms, with her head on Weiss’, she looked around the house, seeing normal, welcoming furniture that had nothing to do with what the heiress described when talking about the place she lived. “So… What is this place?”

“Oh, nothing special,” Weiss answered, keeping her eyes closed and her head against Pyrrha’s chest. “It’s not unusual for us Schnee to have several properties around and this one just happened to be free.”

“I see.” They stood there, right at the threshold, for long minutes before Pyrrha interrupted the comfortable silence again. “Uhm… Weiss?”

“Yes, Eros?”

The amazon rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Why did I taught you that one?”

“Because you love me.”

“Yeah, let’s say that. Anyway, I really have to have a shower before anything else.”

Weiss jumped, eyes wide, as she leaned backwards. “Oh. Right. Shower. I let myself… get carried, didn’t I?” she mumbled, blushing

“You did,” Pyrrha said, smiling.

“Uhm… You better use the one upstairs. Better, bigger, so that two people can do it together…” Her voice almost completely faded out for the last words, but Pyrrha caught them anyway. Weiss was blushing so heavily she just turned away, trying her best to hide her thought, and pointed to the stairs: “First room on the left.”

“Thank you,” the amazon said, landing a quick peck on the back of Weiss’ head, sure to have deepened the colour on the heiress’ face.

As Pyrrha left the room, Weiss tried to put herself together, slapping her cheeks a little to concentrate on anything but what she thought. It was unthinkable that Pyrrha Nikos would ever want to do something like that with her, even if they were in a relationship.

But what kind of relationship? They exchanged long and brief kisses, held hands under the classroom’s desks, but they never crossed those lines. Sure, the desire of closeness was present in both of them, as it was the one of physical contact, as her long hug showed, but the actual intimacy was a completely different thing. She, for once, would never think to just be with Pyrrha in the same bed, naked, to have intercourse.

She did thought about it, and even fantasised about it, especially when she found a moment for herself in the empty dorm room, but for her to propose such a thing to Pyrrha was impossible. “Oh, Pyrrha, if you haven’t got any plans, would you like to have sex with me tonight?” she thought, imagining how badly she would handle that situation.

“No,” she said to herself, “I’m fine with just having her here. Then the… rest… will come.”

Her mind eased, at least for the moment, Weiss moved to open a couple of boxes still lying on the floor. Following the Schnee’s style, she had delivered all basic supplies that could allow the two of them to be self-sufficient, from kitchenware to bedsheets, but the little time she had until Pyrrha’s arrival was not enough to have it all in place.

As she was bent, trying to put all pans in one place, Weiss heard a voice coming from behind her: “You know, you never showed me this side of you…”

Getting up quickly, she turned around to see Pyrrha leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and an amused grin on her face. “Dolt!” she exclaimed, putting both hands behind her back, covering her rear, “How long have you been staring?”

“Who knows?”

Weiss pouted as she felt her cheeks hot again: “How… How was the shower?”

“Warm. Refreshing. A bit lonely.”

Hadn’t the kitchen counter been there, Weiss knew she would have fall on the floor. How dared that girl make her heart beat so fast with a few, simple words? “Ahem… I’ve ordered some Mistrali, it should be here any minute now.”

“Good, good.” Pyrrha moved forward, almost piercing Weiss with her stare, “I’m famished.”

Weiss’ nervous laugh briefly echoed between the kitchen’s walls as Pyrrha closed in to her. Tall, confident, the amazon almost looked menacing for how she moved.

When she was only a step away, Pyrrha opened her mouth again: “Weiss, I want to…”

The heiress prepared herself for the words she wished she would never hear so explicitly, gulping down the tension.

“Watch some very bad movies! That television is huge, I’m sure it will be all the funnier!”

Maybe being a little over dramatic, Weiss sighed loudly and took a deep breath, embarrassed by her own imagination. “Sure! I mean, yes, of course. After dinner, everything you want.”

The amazon’s eyes showed a spark for a moment, but Weiss didn’t know if it was real or if it was just her imagination. “I’m counting on that…”

As the heiress resumed to clean up the little mess it was still in the kitchen, the ordered food arrived. As always, Weiss didn’t care for expenses and, after all the dishes were in front of the two, Pyrrha saw another evidence of Weiss’ generosity. Starters, three courses and desserts: it almost looked like one of those tedious banquets they both had been invited to multiple times, but being just the two of them it changed completely the atmosphere.

Small talk about their teammates and laughs for crazy stories continued throughout the dinner and after, when they sat on the white couch and played a crazy movie about a tornado with Grimms inside of it. The relaxing time was much needed for both of them, always so tense about the Academy and their secret relationship, and being able to do something as simple as laying their head on each other’s shoulder was just beautiful.

Minutes passed and so did the terrible acting on screen, finally ending the visual torture that Pyrrha so much insisted to witness.

“Happy now?” Weiss asked with a drowsy voice

“A lot. But not thanks to that” the amazon replied, pointing towards the big screen. “Ready to sleep?”

Weiss simply nodded against Pyrrha’s shoulder, lifting herself up. Holding hands, the heiress gently pulled Pyrrha towards the stairs, guiding her to the bedroom on the first floor.

Big, spacious, with a bed so large four people could easily lay on it, the bedroom almost made Pyrrha feel at home for how welcoming it looked. Only the essential furniture decorated the room, but it didn’t give the impression of being empty, for the wardrobe on its own took the entire length of a wall, filling quite nicely the space.

“So… One bed, huh?” Pyrrha hinted, squeezing Weiss’ hand a little tighter.

The heiress, turned away, felt blood rush to her face at the implications of that simple question. “Well, I thought that it wouldn’t be too different from one of Yang’s parties. Maybe with less people screaming, but…”

“Hey.”

The soft tone made Weiss turn, exposing her to the gentle hug from the amazon. “I think it’s a great idea,” Pyrrha whispered, holding the heiress close.

“I'm… glad you like it.” Weiss rested her head against Pyrrha’s body, feeling the amazon’s chest move with her breaths.

Without saying a word, both of them broke the hug, exchanging a quick kiss before Pyrrha reached for her backpack, taking out her pajamas: a pair of soft shorts and a rather large t-shirt, with the word ‘Shine’ written on the front of it. Swaying her hips a little too much for it to be involuntary, the amazon exited the room, heading for the bathroom.

Whether she was glad or a little disappointed Pyrrha went in another room to change for the night, Weiss wasn’t sure. Just the thought of having her right there, taking off her clothes in front of her was enough to make her bite her lip, but she would have never done anything to Pyrrha: it just wasn’t her call.

In a few, swift movements, Weiss undressed herself, putting the clothes in the wardrobe and taking her nightgown. Different from the one she used while in the campus, it was made with lighter fabric, ideal for the hot nights that summer announced, and left her shoulders almost completely exposed, the dress being held by two little strings, icy blue as the rest.

“Are you presentable?” Weiss heard coming from outside the door

“Yes, come in.”

How? the heiress asked herself. It was unthinkable she could be that beautiful with those clothes on.

“Ready to sleep?” Pyrrha giggled, seeing the surprised face Weiss was making

“Uh-huh.”

Being sure to not stare at the amazon, Weiss slid under the bedsheets, followed shortly after by Pyrrha. Without thinking, the heiress got comfortable in the bed but gave her back to the other girl: as soon as she noticed, she tried to turn around, but a pair of strong arms, holding her waist, stopped her.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Pyrrha whispered, moving closer to Weiss

“Sorry, I… It’s been a while since I’ve slept with someone by my side.”

A quick peck on the back of her head made Weiss blush. “I told you it’s fine,” Pyrrha continued, hugging her, “I like it. But we should sleep, or tomorrow will be tough.”

Moving her head, Weiss landed a tender kiss on Pyrrha’s lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

Then, only calm.

Or at least, that was what Weiss expected.

In the middle of the night the heiress woke up, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Pyrrha’s body was warm against hers, heating her up in a reassuring way, but that wasn’t what was bothering her. For a while Weiss didn’t want to believe what was happening, but the redness she could feel on her face and the sporadic goosebumps on her skin told her otherwise.

Apparently, Pyrrha suffered of a strange form of somnambulism: breaking all stereotypes, she didn’t got up and started walking around with her eyes closed, but her body moved anyway. Her hands, from gently lying over Weiss’ hips, moved up and down, brushing against the heiress’ body without concerns about the part they were feeling. Pyrrha’s fingers closed on the fabric to scratch the stomach before moving upwards, towards Weiss’ chest. Carefully, those teasing hands started to massage Weiss’ breasts, giving enough pressure to let her feel the touch but not enough to be groping her.

The heiress tried to escape a situation that was less and less uncomfortable with every second, but as she moved a little Pyrrha grumbled in her sleep, holding her in position. Weiss could hear the amazon slowly breathing, telling her she was, indeed, sleeping deeply, so she didn’t held a grudge at her for what she was unconsciously doing.

The teasing continued, focused on her breasts being constantly massaged, held, or simply brushed against by those hands for long minutes, enough for Weiss to start feeling her breath deepen a little, and not because she was falling asleep. Her chest was one of her most sensitive spots, as she found out every time she took one of her long showers, and being teased by who she considered the most beautiful woman on Remnant didn’t play in her favour: a gentle squeeze was almost enough to make her sigh, the palms brushing against the hardening nipples made her close her eyes, trying to control herself and not do anything. All she wished was to go with the flow, but she knew it would have been really impolite, if not rude, to take advantage of someone asleep, no matter if she would have given her consent in other circumstances.

Time passed incredibly slow, as the little alarm clock on the night stand showed Weiss. Minute after minute the heiress silently hoped that the sweet torture she was withstanding would end, but apparently Pyrrha’s deep sleep made her be quiet and still only after an hour of continuous, gentle caresses. Weiss sighed, exhausted and bothered by the situation she put herself into: whether she liked or not, there had been many times in which she imagined herself in similar scenarios, but she always convinced herself she would never give in to what she considered shameful instincts.

The uneasy night she spent after the little ordeal was enough to instil a doubt in Weiss’ mind, even after years spent telling herself the same words. Would she not frighten Pyrrha if she were to ask the amazon to spend a night in her arms?

The little voices in her mind, reassuring but foreign, kept on inviting her to make a step in that direction, to talk freely with Pyrrha about their relationship and how it could be improved, but years of self-training were not easy to break apart, even if she tried.

“Uhm… Pyrrha?”

“Yes, Weiss?”

The heiress looked away while being the little spoon again, not having the strength to look the amazon in the face while talking about what she wanted to talk. “I wanted to…” she started, but left her sentence unfinished.

“To… what?” Pyrrha tried to encourage her, hugging her a little tighter. It was only the second time they were sleeping together, but to Pyrrha it wasn’t a good reason not to keep on being close to the heiress.

Weiss tried her best to let out those words she kept on having in her head for the whole day, but her heavy blushing and a sudden knot in her throat didn’t allowed her to. “To… wish you good night,” she quickly blurted out, closing her eyes and silently cursing herself.

Pyrrha sighed softly, but smiled. Placing her lips on the white hair, she kissed the heiress before whispering: “Good night, Weiss.”

Rage against her own cowardice made Weiss’ sleep difficult, if not impossible. More and more she mentally mocked herself for not have said those few words that could have resolved her problem, all while the white numbers on the blue screen kept on changing and Pyrrha’s breathing became deeper and more regular.

In the middle of an unsuccessful attempt to relax and sleep, Weiss felt again the amazon’s body move slightly and her arms hugging her closer. Surprised, she opened her mouth, almost exclaiming something, but as those hands started moving she decided to let the moment pass without bothering Pyrrha for such a trivial matter. After all, it was nothing the amazon had control on, and asking her to sleep in separate rooms was the last thing to do in Weiss’ mind.

The heiress tried to convince herself that it was just going to be a moment, then she would have been able to rest without problems, but it all fell apart as she felt something different in the way Pyrrha’s hands moved.

As one of them almost climbed upwards towards her chest, the other lingered playfully on her stomach, rubbing it with circular motions. Every spin another wave of goosebumps down her spine, every few strokes that hand went more and more down her body, until it steadied on the lower part of her abdomen, teasingly close to what was starting to become a really bothersome itch. The other hand resumed the pattern already tested the night before, gently massaging her breasts while the palm kept on pressing on her nipples, far from being sheltered from all of that with the thin nightgown she was wearing.

Not once Weiss allowed herself to let out anything that wasn’t a sigh, but she had to bite her lower lip to remember herself how much she needed to keep calm and concentrated to not fall into those arms. Blood rushed to her face and between her legs, making her restlessly move her head and eyes, trying to focus on anything beside the expert fingers on her body, but having already withstood one night like that her pent up arousal threatened to show up.

Just before Weiss thought she would not be able to take any more, the hands stopped their movements and laid motionless, falling on the mattress. Almost incredulous, the heiress stood still for a while, fearing those movements would just come back with more strength, but nothing happened: only silence, interrupted by the quiet breathing of Pyrrha and her own, heard until her mind finally let her fall asleep.

The days that followed were increasingly difficult for Weiss. While in Beacon, Pyrrha kept on involuntarily looking at her with longing eyes. They exchanged those type of looks every now and then, but after two, then three and four, nights of almost passion, that message was being misinterpreted more and more often by Weiss. Her face blushed without warning as she thought back on the nights spent by suppressing sighs, at the delicate and gentle touch Pyrrha gave her while asleep. It was almost too much for the heiress, but if she was good at something, was hide all her emotions behind a mask, letting them out only when she knew nobody was there to see her.

Even the little time she managed to have for herself, alone in the shower, wasn’t used to take care of herself. It just felt wrong, to rely on her own hands when Pyrrha’s, evidently, were more than willing to help her. Frustrated, Weiss had to calm herself down, taking long, deep breaths to stop seeing red and being furious with her own body and mind.

After five hard nights and just as many embarrassing days, spent either fantasising about what she underwent or trying her best not to let Yang know, Weiss found herself once more sitting on that bed she was slowly starting to have contrasting feelings towards. Pyrrha, cheerful as always, hugged her from behind and brought her down, laying them both on the mattress as her arms hold the heiress close.

The amazon laid a quick peck on Weiss’ cheek before speaking: “Good night, love.”

“'Night.”

The brusque tone took Pyrrha by surprise. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, nuzzling Weiss’ neck.

The light contact, even if done with loving care, was almost painful for the pent up heiress, who had to close her eyes shut to stop herself from quiver under that subtle stimulation. “Sorry, I’m just… Really tired.”

“Oh. Don’t worry, after a good night you will be good as new.”

The hot breath hit Weiss full force, sending goosebumps all over her skin, making her open her mouth to breath in deeply. “R- right. Sweet dreams, Pyrrha.”

“Good night, my love.”

Then, silence.

To Weiss it felt like the night could go on without problems beside her always-running mind and the uncomfortable sensation in her nether regions. An hour passed and those very hands that she craved to hold, touch, keep in hers, were not moving. Thinking that, maybe, even in her sleep Pyrrha understood that something was wrong, Weiss rested her head on the pillow, smiling as she fell asleep without noticing.

After a very short time, though, Weiss opened her eyes wide again. No, she thought as she felt Pyrrha’s hands move, roam, start their delicate dance over her skin. The heiress tried moving her own hands to stop Pyrrha’s, but she only had the strength to feebly raise them before letting them fall again on the bed, leaving herself fully exposed to the teasing touches.

Every night she found out a shorter period of time was necessary to bring her to her limit: after five times, all Pyrrha’s hands needed to do was simply being there, barely scratching Weiss’ skin. The heiress tried her best to resist, remembering how indecent she would be if she gave in to her instincts, clinging to the happy memories she had with the amazon when they simply spent time hugging and nothing else. But when a single finger brushed against her nipple, she almost shrieked.

Forgive me, she thought as she moved her body into those hands, sighing with relief, but I need this now.

Weiss let those hands touch her a little harder, scratching the light fabric to make her inhale sharply as she felt all the tension slowly fade away. No more questions about her behaviour, no regrets for not being able to talk to Pyrrha for those strange nights and needs she wanted satisfied so badly, just happiness to have someone so close to her.

That same happiness was the reason she suddenly turned around, facing Pyrrha. She wanted to kiss her, hug her, let the amazon feel, even if while dreaming, that she was there with her, but she just froze in place, with her eyes open wide and her lips barely apart.

“Finally. What took you so long?”

Pyrrha was there, looking at her with her deep emerald eyes. She was smiling, amused by the expression of the heiress.

“I… You…”

Joining her hands behind Weiss’ back, Pyrrha pulled her so close that the heiress could feel the warm breath on her lips before the kiss landed on them. Loving but deeper than the few they managed to exchange, it immediately made Weiss’ heart faster. It was telling her how much the amazon wanted that kind of intimacy, how much she desired that moment.

“Pyrrha… Please…”

At those words, uttered in the short pauses to catch breath, the amazon immediately stopped, moving her head back a little to look at Weiss with a worried expression. “I… Sorry, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” Pyrrha showed regret for her burst of passion, both with eyes, low and away from the heiress’, and with her hands, taking them off of Weiss’ body. “It’s just… We’ve been together for a while now and we haven’t had occasions to be… together. I’m sorry, we should have talked this out.”

“Pyrrha.”

Not a scold, not anger in her voice, but just Weiss’ normal tone. Raising the amazon’s chin with her index, Weiss forced Pyrrha to look at her again. Slowly, showing the amazon how difficult it was for her, she let her lips curve into a smile as her eyes shined from the tears.

“Weiss, I-”

“Pyrrha. Love. Dear. Eros.” Weiss used one hand to quickly wipe away the tears before resuming. “I’m yours and you are mine. Tonight more than any other.”

Pyrrha took a second to realise what Weiss was trying to say, but when she did, the smile that made the heiress fall for her showed again in all its beauty. Hugging her close, she kissed Weiss deeply, feeling her heart almost explode as she saw the heiress kissing her back with the same ardour. No longer fearful to tease without reason, Pyrrha moved her hands up and down Weiss’ back, caressing the other girl as the heiress bashfully tried to do the same.

She wasn’t an expert and she was conscious of it, but Weiss tried her best to mirror Pyrrha’s passion as she placed her hands to feel the sculptured body through the loose shirt. She only caught glimpses of it the few times she found herself staring at Pyrrha in the changing room, always a little envious of the taller girl and her proportions, but having it under her fingers was completely different from anything she imagined. Tensed up on the midriff, Pyrrha’s stomach moved as she breathed in when she felt Weiss’ touch.

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to,” Pyrrha said as she broke the kiss

“I…”

“I’m serious. Slow and steady, and if you don’t like something, tell me immediately, ok?” The tone was firm, but the expression told Weiss that the amazon was only concerned about her.

“Thank you,” Weiss whispered, “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“If that’s the case…”

Moving one hand from Weiss’ back, Pyrrha brushed her fingertips against the heiress’ stomach before going upwards, towards her chest. Slowly, carefully looking at Weiss’ expression to see any hint of doubt or discomfort, the amazon closed her fingers around the heiress’ breast, gently squeezing it. As soon as she did that, a soft sigh found its way out of Weiss’ mouth, who closed her eyes and kept her mouth wide open.

“Go easy… there,” Weiss whispered

“Sensitive?”

The heiress nodded before letting out a soft moan. Pyrrha moved her eyes on Weiss’ chest: it was firmer and slightly larger than she expected, but she thought that having it constantly pressed by the combat vest hid its real shapes.

Not that the amazon disdained it, on the contrary: it fit almost perfectly in her palm, allowing her to grope it tenderly without effort and hear Weiss’ musical voice turn into gasps and silent moans. It was as beautiful, if not more, than the times the heiress sang for her, for it was more personal, more intimate, driven almost exclusively by passion. For these reasons Pyrrha kept on massaging, squeezing and groping both Weiss’ breasts, smiling at the scene.

“P-Pyrrha, please…” Weiss whispered, her breathing slightly stuttering

“Sorry, I was entranced for a moment.” Moving her hand up, she cupped Weiss’ cheek, bringing her into a long kiss. “You are so beautiful,” she said under her breath

“You too.”

Pyrrha’s giggle filled the brief moment of silence before the amazon moved her hand again, this time pressing a little harder on the front of Weiss’ body, following it until the nightgown ended, about halfway on her thighs. Emerald eyes looked right into icy ones, asking for a permission she knew it was implicit, but important to receive nonetheless.

With a single nod Weiss managed to turn her cheek into an even more intense shade of red, feeling Pyrrha’s hand move on her delicate skin under the light fabric. She could almost feel herself trembling in anticipation and tension, but all it took was the amazon’s smile to slow her pounding heart, even if a little. Trying to concentrate on something else to ease her mind more, she started to rub her hands along Pyrrha’s muscular legs, being sure to include the small portion covered by the amazon’s shorts. Even if she knew Pyrrha was just encouraging her, she could feel her muscles move under her touch and the amazon’s breath become longer and deeper. It was a little too accentuated to be completely spontaneous, but to Weiss it was enough: it meant Pyrrha really wanted her to be at ease and feel as comfortable at possible, guiding her through the steps she needed to take.

Steadily, Weiss moved her hand from the legs back to Pyrrha’s lower stomach, feeling her fingers a little sweaty from the tension. In a bold move she didn’t know she was capable of, she pushed her fingertips under the short’s fabric.

“Wow, are we that eager?” Pyrrha chuckled. Her laugh turned into a cooing tone as she saw Weiss hide her blushing face into the pillow: “Aw, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Dolt,” Weiss said, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Ok, I get it. Hear me out, will you?” At the soft tone and words, the heiress turned her head to show a single eye. “How about you do what you feel like doing, and I’ll do exactly the same. You think it will be easier for you?”

Weiss stood still for a moment, as if she was processing the offer, but in the end she nodded shyly, with her face still buried halfway into the pillow.

“Don’t worry about me, it’s quite difficult to hurt me,” Pyrrha said as her hand reached Weiss’ panties, “So don’t worry about me, okay?”

Another nod, this time with more conviction.

Kissing her cheek softly, Pyrrha slowly moved her fingers under the expensive pair of panties Weiss was wearing. She could immediately feel the small patch of well-kept hair, shaved to resemble a triangle pointing down: she knew that even without feeling it all, for it was one of the few confessions she managed to get from the heiress about her body. In exchange for that peculiar information, she had to tell Weiss she preferred to be clean and smooth, and from the fingers brushing against her, she could understand Weiss was liking it too.

It didn’t took Pyrrha long before realising how heavy the toll was for Weiss: after teasing her for so many days, the few minutes passed by caressing her had been enough to make the fabric damp and Weiss’ fold wet. She could feel the arousal with her fingers, spreading between them and on the sensitive skin of the heiress as she simply placed her hand to cover Weiss’ slit. She could even hear Weiss suppressing a moan from that simple stimulation, but she wasn’t in a better situation herself.

Teasing without having the opportunity to release her tension, for she didn’t want to waste her passion on herself alone, made her very receptive. Having Weiss there, with her, willing to spend the night in her arms, was enough to make her heart beat faster, and having the heiress being so shy as she tried to do what she could almost melt Pyrrha’s heart and aroused her to a level she didn’t expect. So, when Weiss first placed her fingers between her lips, she could feel a strong jolt of pleasure echo through her body.

More and more interested in Pyrrha’s reaction to her touch, Weiss had to move herself a little, so that she could see better the amazon’s expression while facing her. Turned on by the few, simple touches on her breasts, she could feel Pyrrha’s fingers find her core and her juices, but at that point she was embarrassed by so many things that feeling her lover’s hand become wet with her arousal didn’t add to the total. Instead, wanting to see how Pyrrha was while under the sheets, she started moving her hand, rubbing the amazon’s slit with her slender fingers.

It was so strange for Weiss to see Pyrrha open her mouth and let out a single “Oh” as she pressed against her core. She knew she herself was pretty vocal while getting off, another reason while she never did anything without having some kind of background noise, but Pyrrha looked like she expressed her arousal with her face more than with her voice. The emerald eyes took a short time before focusing somewhere far behind Weiss’ face, becoming gradually more and more glassy as the fingers kept on moving. She could still hear the heavy breath turning into a soft panting, but it didn’t last very long: she could feel her voice press harder against her throat, the fingers between her legs rubbing, alternatively, her clit and her folds. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before she couldn’t suppress it anymore, and so it was.

With a little surprise from Pyrrha, Weiss started to moan with a rather loud voice. It was so sudden, but so crystalline, Pyrrha found herself move her hand to a specific rhythm to hear Weiss sing, rather than moan. It was powerful and passionate, making Pyrrha all the more aroused, as she could feel from the increasing wetness on her thighs. Without being able to focus clearly on Weiss’ face, she barely noticed that the heiress had her eyes closed and her mouth wide open, stopping her voice only to take a heavy breath or two.

Both girls could feel their chest start to become heavy, their lungs burn from the effort to breath in and out at a faster pace than usual, but most importantly, they could feel in more than a way that they were actually making the other burn her fuse.

Weiss, even with her eyes closed, could feel Pyrrha’s heavy breath on her cheeks, almost cool if compared to her flushed face, as well as the amazon’s fingers crooking and moving a little faster, teasing her entrance before switching back to her clit.

Pyrrha, instead, was able to see Weiss’ chest, and abdomen, being filled with air every time the heiress let out a long moan that filled her ears and sent more than once goosebumps down her spine. It was so pleasing to see that, even without any kind of communication, she was still able to make her almost scream.

Every time the heiress increased her pace, Pyrrha followed her shortly after. Each time the amazon pushed a little harder against Weiss’ slit, the musical voice increased in pitch, becoming more and more acute. With every change in tone, Pyrrha could feel herself move her hips against Weiss’ hand, encouraging her to be a little faster.

“Pyrrha! Pyrrha!” The only word Weiss was able, and wanted, to scream was the name of the girl beside her, desperately telling her that she was at her limit. She didn’t want the night to end that early, but her body was worn down by too many things, her mind was focused on just seeking release after so many days.

Pyrrha only had the strength to move her head forward and kiss Weiss as she moved her fingers faster, not caring anymore about how messy the bedsheets, or Weiss’ underwear, could get. She felt the heiress almost scream inside her mouth, her voice muffled by their tongues, but more than anything, she felt Weiss’ hips jerk with increased frequency. It was time to end it, and Pyrrha didn’t want to miss an instant of it.

Letting her cry as much as she wanted, Pyrrha broke the brief kiss and kept on accelerating until Weiss’ brief screams turned into a single long one, while her body tried to close around the amazon’s hand. The voice was so powerful, it felt so liberating for Weiss, that Pyrrha didn’t want to end: she kept on moving her hand, slower, to prolong Weiss’ climax.

As Everything turned black and her mind drifted into numbness for a moment, the heiress tried to grasp to her willpower to continue move her fingers, for she could still feel Pyrrha’s legs move restlessly against her hand. With frantic movements, she finally heard the amazon inhale sharply before her back arched and she tensed up, keeping the position while a few more drops of her arousal flew onto the heiress’ hand. Tired, unable to move, she tried her best to keep up Pyrrha’s orgasm, but after a few seconds she let her mind shut down, laying on the bed as she breathed hard.

A couple of minutes passed before Pyrrha could barely move. Taking her wet hand out of Weiss’ panties, she placed behind the heiress’ back, hugging her softly. At the contact, Weiss opened her eyes, slowing down her breathing as she focused on Pyrrha’s face.

“Everything all right?” Pyrrha asked, whispering

“Can’t really feel much,” Weiss answered, her voice hoarse.

The amazon chuckled: “Better get used to it.” It was amazing how such few words could still make Weiss blush. “Unless you-”

“No. It’s fine,” the heiress mumbled. “But next time I don’t want to ruin my clothes.”

They both tiredly laughed as they moved closer to one another. Icy eyes looked into emerald ones for long seconds, telling everything that needed to be said without any word.

“I love you,” Weiss whispered

“I love you too.”

Their lips met, and they felt softer than ever.


End file.
